


Caught My Eye

by mshakarios



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: (because thane is alive post war lmao), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, making eyes at a hot dude while you're having dinner with your father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshakarios/pseuds/mshakarios
Summary: Kolyat tries his hardest to concentrate on having dinner with his father, but that's a difficult task, thanks to the handsome man eyeing him up from the bar.OR: Thane awkwardly wingmans for his son.





	Caught My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kolyat so much. I feel like every gay Mass Effect fan with childhood trauma and a strained relationship with their father, myself included, took one look at this kid and just collectively went "ours now." So of course I had to make a nice OC boyfriend for him. Meet Tayir Enras, he's a swell guy and will probably show up again at some point in my fics. 
> 
> Hank Mshakarios voted "Most Likely To Care Way Too Much About The Krios Family" in the Mass Effect fandom yearbook. I take pride in my work. I have so many emotions about them, at all times, always. 
> 
> Also some quick mentions of Thane/Emmett/Garrus and their little kids. Because I love them and it's been a good long while since I wrote anything for them.

“See anything you like?” His father’s voice snaps him out of his ogling, and Kolyat tears his gaze from the handsome man at the bar. 

“W-What?”

“On the menu. Does anything sound good? The waiter will be back soon.”

“Oh. Uh…” He hasn’t even glanced at his menu. He fumbles for it and looks hastily over the specials. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll find something.”

“You seem distracted tonight, Kolyat. Is there something on your mind?” Thane’s tone is concerned as he leans across the table towards his son. “Any memories you would like to talk about?”

“Uh...no. I’m alright, Father, really. It’s just some work-related things.” He doesn’t relish the thought of admitting the truth; _nothing’s wrong, Father, it’s just that there’s a handsome drell guy around my age with the glossiest pale yellow scales I’ve ever seen sitting at the bar behind our table, and your son happens to be a gay disaster._ Even with all the horrible experiences burned forever into his perfect memory, that would rank high on Kolyat’s list of most uncomfortable moments.

His father is perfectly aware that he is gay; the topic came up once or twice when they were first repairing their relationship, getting to know each other after years apart. It hadn’t been a big deal; varied sexual orientations were not a taboo or even much of an abnormality in drell society. He knows that Thane himself is bisexual, a fact that made itself obvious when he settled down and married his two male lovers, Kolyat’s stepfathers, after the end of the war. The issue is not one of sexuality, but of privacy. He has no desire for his father to know anything about his love life.

“Well, you can tell me about these work-related things if you’d like. It might help you to process them.” Thane’s words are well-meaning and oblivious, but still pressing the issue.

“No. Really, I’m fine. Let’s talk about something else.”

“Alright...have you seen Norius’ newest drawing yet? Juniper helped him with it. Emmett and Garrus decided it needed to go on the fridge, and--” Kolyat tries his best to listen to an extended description of his little siblings’ artistic efforts and his stepfathers’ reactions, but finds his eyes wandering back behind his father to once again seek out that attractive young man. Their gazes meet this time, the stranger’s dark eyes looking into his own with similar curiosity. Oh, fuck. His eyes dart back to the table. He ventures another look after a moment, and the man is still looking at him, smirking and gorgeous, yellow scales and brown markings glossy and beautiful even in the dimmed lighting of the restaurant. He manages a shy smile.

“Kolyat?” 

“Huh?”

“Something is definitely distracting y--” Thane is interrupted mid-word as the bright-eyed human waiter arrives at their table, and Kolyat silently thanks the gods. He orders the first thing he sees on the menu, some kind of spiced fish from Earth, and resolves to ignore the handsome man for the time being. 

Kolyat somehow manages to make it through the entire meal without arousing further suspicion from his father. He only locks eyes with the stranger a couple of times, that playful smirk making his heart race every time. The fish he ordered is surprisingly good, decently spicy for a human dish; he decides to ask Emmett when they get home if it would be possible to make it sometime. Thane finishes paying, and to Kolyat’s surprise stands up and nods as if to say goodbye. 

“I’ll see you back home. Enjoy your evening.”

“Father?”

Thane smiles slightly.

“Or are you not as interested in that young man at the bar as I thought? You’ve been giving each other longing looks since we arrived.” 

“I...w-well, I mean…”

“I love you, son. But subtlety has never been your strong suit. Of course I noticed; I saw him when we first came in. I thought about pointing him out to you; it is rare to find other drell here, and he is quite attractive. Of course, it was clear before long that there was no need for me to point him out.”

“You...could tell?”

“As I said, subtlety is not your strong suit. You take after your mother in that regard. I tried to ask you several times if anything was on your mind, in the hopes that you would bring it up and I wouldn’t have to do it myself.” 

“Huh.”

“And now that we’ve had our dinner, I think it’s time for me to give the two of you some privacy. I know you’re an adult and don’t want to hear this from your father, but please be careful. Watch your drink at all times; you don’t know this man.”

“Father…”

“Call a cab when you’re ready to come home, or call me or your stepfathers, and we’ll come find you. And remember: despite my retirement, I am still one of the most dangerous assassins in the galaxy, and if he hurts you in any way I am perfectly capable of--”

“ _Father._ ” Kolyat cuts him off, desperate not to have this conversation. “I’ll be okay. Thanks. For everything. I know these dinner nights are supposed to be a father-son bonding thing; I’m sorry that I was so distracted.” 

“You had a good reason. And he won’t wait forever.” Kolyat turns towards the bar to look at the handsome stranger, and his father gives him a fond pat on the back as he moves toward the exit. He approaches the bar carefully, suddenly aware of his every step and the atmosphere of the crowded restaurant and how irresistibly attractive the stranger really is. The man turns in his seat, gesturing at the barstool beside him. 

“I was wondering if you were gonna come see me. That other guy, your...dad, I’m guessing?” Kolyat nods. “He seems cool. Not many dads would leave a restaurant to let their son flirt with a strange man.” 

“Oh, he owes me, that’s all. Years of shitty parenting...letting me be a gay disaster in peace is the least he can do to make it up to me.” He smiles. “No, really he’s...he’s alright. He’s trying his best.” 

The other man returns his smile. 

“I’m Tayir.”

“Kolyat.”

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“I feel like I’ve been waiting all night for you to ask me that.”


End file.
